


Thought of You

by quietrook



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, SBURB, finished session, won - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrook/pseuds/quietrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some little thing I wrote very quickly, inspired by the song "World Spins Madly On" by The Weepies.<br/>It's not very good, I'm sorry.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought of You

Each morning is as the last was. You wake up and stretch, looking out of your window.

You still expect to see her appear the way she did years ago on your front lawn, looking up expectantly at you. A pang in your heart reminds you that this is not a thing that will ever happen. You pull your curtain close and turn around to survey your room. Someone has been pestering you, but you don't answer. Instead, you sit at your desk and open up the pesterlogs that she and you accumulated.

You wish, and not for the first time, that you were with her right now, wherever she is. Wherever someone goes when they die. You try not to think about how you're wishing, essentially, that you were dead.

You lean back in your chair and give a sigh. 

Everything is the same for you. 

The four of you may have made it out of the game alive, but others... were not so lucky. You haven't seen any of the trolls in forever, and you think you're okay with that. It just brings back too many unwanted memories.

You sit there and feel like the world could pass you by, and you would be okay with that. You don't want to move. You don't want to be here and feel the emptiness that shouldn't be there inside of you.

Somehow, your wish seems to come true. The day passes into night. You never answered your friends; you decide to do that tomorrow.

You try not to think about how that's what you said yesterday. You just crawl into bed, waiting for the darkness of your dreams to come.

And the world spins madly on.


End file.
